The Spirit's Secret
by MaximumRideFangLover97
Summary: Desertfire is dead. The only other creature who knows who killed her is her mute, paralyzed owl spirit, Desert. It really doesn't have much to do with Guardians of Ga'Hoole, but there are owls. Rated T for blood.
1. Allegiances

GuardianClan

Leader: Mossystar – white she-cat with blue eyes, eagle owl spirit named Mossy

Deputy: Soringheart – light brown tabby tom with amber eyes, barn owl spirit name Soring

Apprentice, Pawpaw

Medicine Cat: Sapphireflight – blue-gray she-cat with green eyes, great horned owl spirit named Sapphire

Warriors: Twilightshimmer – large gray tom with blue-gray eyes, great gray owl spirit name Twilight

Silentripple – brown tom with long legs and brown eyes, burrowing owl spirit named Silent

Speckledheron – white she-cat with brown spots and gray eyes, spotted owl spirit named Speckled

Apprentice, Frecklepaw

Shineice – white tome with amber eyes, snowy owl spirit named Shine

Honeyowl – honey-colored she-cat with bright green eyes, short-eared owl spirit named Honey

Lightningfawn – bright orange she-cat with one green eye and one amber eye, long-eared owl spirit named Lightning

Mottleripple – mottled brown tabby tom with dark green eyes, northern saw whet owl spirit named Mottle

Morningglow – black-and-white tabby she-cat, elf owl spirit named Morning

Marshhollow – blue-gray-and-white tabby tom, northern screech owl spirit named Marsh

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Apprentices: Pawpaw – brown she-cat, boreal owl spirit named Paw

Frecklepaw – brown tom with small black spots, western screech owl spirit named Freckle

Pebblepaw – gray tom, whiskered screech owl spirit named Pebble

Queens: Daisywhisker – black she-cat with gray paws, mother of Marshhollow's kits Jumpingkit and Plumkit, foster mother of Soringheart and Desertfire's kit Poppykit, pygmy owl spirit named Daisy

Violetstalker – gray tabby she-cat, mother ofMottleripple's kits Heatkit and Sunningkit, barn owl spirit named Violet

Elders: Waterlark – blue-gray tom, elf owl spirit named Water

Desert – elf owl spirit of Desertfire, the only other one who knows who killed Desertfire but is unable to tell the rest of the clan due to horrible battle injuries she suffered when she was attacked by the spirit belonging to Desertfire's killer, the first spirit to stay in the forest after the death of their host cat

Kits: Jumpingkit – brown tabby tom, lesser sooty owl spirit named Jumping

Plumkit – pinkish-gray she-cat, masked owl spirit named Plum

Heatkit – black she-cat, burrowing owl spirit named Heat

Sunningkit – bright orange tom, great gray owl spirit named Sunning

Poppykit – brown tabby she-cat with bright orange stripes, motherless because an unknown cat killed her mother, Desertfire, in cold blood, snowy owl spirit named Poppy

PureClan

Leader: Raccoonstar – gray tom with raccoon-like markings, barn owl spirit named Raccoon

Deputy: Quietrain – brown she-cat, barn owl spirit named Quiet

Medicine Cat: Flintshadow – gray tom, barn owl spirit named Flint

Apprentice, Sneezingpaw

Warriors: Oliveocean – blue-gray tabby she-cat, greater sooty owl spirit named Olive

Milkstem – white she-cat with a black stripe down her back, barn owl spirit named Milk

Robinsplash – reddish-brown tabby tom, barn owl spirit named Robin

Fuzzthroat – black tom, barn owl spirit named Fuzz

Ospreyflood – brown tom, barn owl spirit named Osprey

Apprentice, Rowanpaw

Grayspring – gray she-cat, barn owl spirit named Gray

Midnighthorse – black she-cat, barn owl spirit named Midnight

Garnetroar – blue-gray-and-reddish-brown tabby tom, exiled from BlueClan, blue barn owl spirit named Garnet

Apprentices: Sneezingpaw – black she-cat, barn owl spirit named Sneezing

Rowanpaw – blue-gray tom, barn owl spirit named Rowan

Queens: Fawnsing – bright orange she-cat, mother of Ospreyflood's kits Halfkit and Flutteringkit, masked owl spirit named Fawn

Elders: Sedgenest – old gray tom, lesser sooty owl spirit named Sedge

Acornash – brown she-cat, barn owl spirit named Acorn

Kits: Halfkit – black tom with no tail, barn owl spirit named Half

Flutteringkit – gray she-cat, grass owl spirit named Fluttering

BlueClan

Leader: Fleetstar – gray she-cat, blue great gray owl spirit named Fleet

Apprentice, Rainingpaw

Deputy: Fallowrush – gray tom with black paws and tail-tip, blue burrowing owl spirit named Fallow

Medicine Cat: Echoingthorn – huge white tabby tom, blue snowy owl spirit named Echoing

Apprentice, Rainbowsmoke

Warriors: Minnowslash – silver she-cat, blue spotted owl spirit named Minnow

Lavenderrock – pinkish-gray she-cat, blue whiskered screech owl spirit named Lavender

Battleclouds – black tom, blue boreal owl spirit named Battle

Blossomfeather – bright orange tom, blue snowy owl spirit named Blossom

Apprentice, Flashingpaw

Breathingheron – brown she-cat with gray stripes, blue burrowing owl spirit named Breathing

Whiteash – white tom, blue great horned owl spirit named White

Lapsinger – gray she-cat, blue spotted owl spirit named Lap

Rainthicket – gray she-cat, blue elf owl spirit named Rain

Mountainwillow – black she-cat, blue pygmy owl spirit named Mountain

Apprentice, Lakepaw

Mudthroat – brown tom, blue northern saw-whet owl spirit named Mud

Apprentices: Rainingpaw – blue-gray she-cat, blue short-eared owl spirit named Raining

Rainbowsmoke – bright-orange-reddish-brown-and-pinkish-gray tabby she-cat, blue lesser sooty owl spirit named Rainbow

Flashingpaw – bright orange tom with black stripes, blue masked owl spirit named Flashing

Lakepaw – blue-gray she-cat, blue snowy owl spirit named Lake

Queens: Blueripple – blue-gray she-cat, mother of Mudthroat's kit Mottledkit, foster mother of the abandoned kit Kitkit, blue barn owl spirit named Blue

Kits: Mottledkit – Blue-gray-and-brown mottled tabby she-cat, blue elf owl spirit named Mottled

Kitkit – black she-cat, found near the border with GuardianClan, brown fish owl spirit named Kit


	2. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series or the Guardians of Ga'hoole series. If I did, then the last few books of the Guardians of Ga'hoole series wouldn't be so boring, and Warriors wouldn't be so repetitive.**

The four cats raced along the forest floor, their owl spirits flying after them. All four had barn owl spirits racing after them. The smallest was followed by the spirit of an elf owl. The second smallest had a burrowing owl spirit. The second largest had a barn owl spirit. And the largest was followed by an owl spirit that blended in with the dark forest around them so well that it was almost unseen. A great gray. The second largest cat suddenly stopped and spun around, running the other way, his eyes glazed over with fear.

The other three stopped and gave him a funny look. Then the largest one spoke.

"Soringheart," he meowed. "What's up with you tonight? You've been so jumpy tonight. Every few minutes you turn and run again. It's not like someone's going to attack us in our own territory," he added.

"Oh, Twilightshimmer, you know that isn't completely true. We're near the border with PureClan. You never know what those scoundrels will do," Soringheart meowed, looking around nervously.

The smallest cat, the one she-cat in the group, raced up and touched noses with Soringheart. "It's alright. And if you go back to camp, who's gonna protect these two mousehearts when a big, scary leaf falls off of a tree?" she asked, purring.

"I hope you mean you and Silentripple!" Twilightshimmer growled, puffing out his chest. The fourth cat, Silentripple, hissed at him.

"Alright, Desertfire," Soringheart purred. He started to walk along with the group again. But as soon as they took a couple of steps, two dark shapes leapt out of the bushes: a cat and an owl.

They attacked quickly, then darted off into the darkness, leaving a small, unmoving shape behind.

The forest was silent, until there was a loud wail.

"Desertfire! No!" Soringheart yowled.

Desertfire was dead.

**No, Soringheart, Silentripple, Twilightshimmer and Desertfire are not based on Soren, Digger, Twilight, and Gylfie. They were going to be originally, but I changed my mind. Hope you enjoy this story anyway!  
>~FangLover<strong>


	3. Chapter 1

Three Moons Later

"I'm getting something from the freshkill pile. Want anything?" Daisywhisker meowed to Soaringheart from her nest in the nursery. As the moons dragged on, most of Soaringheart's clanmates had pulled away from him, avoiding him on hunts and only taking him out on patrol if they were told by Mossystar or Twilightshimmer, who had taken over deputy duties and the mentoring of Pawpaw after Soaringheart became unable to do it, that they had to. The only cat who had stayed close to him was Daisywhisker, foster mother of Soaringheart and Desertfire's only kit, Poppykit.

Soaringheart shook his head and padded back to the warriors den, only to find Pawpaw blocking the entrance. "Mossystar says you have to go see her. Now," the brown she-cat ordered. Paw, her boreal owl spirit, squawked and nodded in agreement.

"Fine," muttered Soaringheart, turning and stalking the other way. He wandered over to Mossystar's cave, in the shadows of the High Tree. Not one, but two owl spirits were fluttering outside the entrance. They were Mossy, Mossystar's eagle owl spirit, and Twilight, Twilightshimmer's great gray owl spirit. _Great, _thought Soaringheart. _I have an audience._

A cat's owl spirit wasn't just there for decoration. They were wise, and often had helped the clans through tough times. They could also fight. And in the heat of battle, a cat could flee into their owl spirit, or vice versa, if they were about to die, but not many cats, or owls, chose to do that. A cat could also assume the shape of its spirit, and leave its body behind in order to fly around and gain information on a clan's surprise attack or something. And the owl spirits could fight other spirits, trying to kill them. It does not kill the cat, to have their owl spirit die, but it causes a great deal of pain and a cat will often flee into their spirit if it is dying so that it does not have to live a life without it. The same thing for an owl spirit. Desert, Desertfire's owl spirit, was one of the very few spirits not to die when their host did.

"Soaringheart," Twilightshimmer began, "I have decided to give up deputy duties and the training of Pawpaw. You were chosen as deputy, and chosen as mentor of Pawpaw. You should continue these duties."

Soaringheart looked at Twilightshimmer, then at Mossystar, mortified. Both cats stared back at him with calm satisfaction. "Well said, Twilightshimmer," meowed Mossystar. "I agree with you that Soaringheart should take back his duties, even while grieving for the death of his mate."

Who were these cats, making his decisions for him? Soaringheart snarled at the two cats, sending them scrambling backwards in surprise and their owl spirits flying back in the room. "I can't believe that you don't care about Desertfire!" he spat, instantly regretting it.

"Its not that," purred Mossystar, trying to calm the angry warrior down. "We will continue the search for her killer. But you must do something useful, instead of lying around the camp moping all day. You will start your deputy duties and the training of Pawpaw at sunrise tomorrow."

"I haven't been-" Soaringheart started, but cut himself off. He _had _been moping. He couldn't deny it any longer. He was deputy of this clan, and mentor to Pawpaw, and he had to take those duties on, even if it meant he couldn't grieve as much as he wanted. "I'll do it," he agreed. Then, quiet enough so that no one else could hear, he murmured, "I'll do it for Desertfire."

**Here's the newest chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Anyways, there's this little button under here that says "review this chapter". Yeah, that one. Press it. Please? For me?**

**~FangLover**


End file.
